The Truth of the Past
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Tras la derrota de Génesis dos chicas muy especiales para los de la Alius aparecen, pero ellas en realidad deberían estar tres metros bajo tierra ¿que es lo que pasara? Descúbranlo en este fic de misterio y romance donde no todo es lo que parece... (mal summary -.-U)


**Holaaaaa... etto, jeje ^^U aquí me tenéis con un nuevo fic... si es que mi mente no me deja tranquila TT-TT. Bueno a lo que iba, este fic será un poco distinto a lo demás, ya que será un poco misterioso... creo xP. Bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo 1.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Usaré los nombres en la versión europea.

-La historia comienza cuando derrotan a Génesis, pero los Emperadores Oscuros no existen.

-Aiden/Atsuya está vivo, pero... bueno, ya lo entenderéis.

-Pensamientos entre **

-Una parte de el capitulo es narrado por Xavier/Hiroto.

···

**Capítulo 1. No creí que te volviera a ver.**

**~POV Xavier~**

No lo puedo creer... después de todo los que hemos entrenado y trabajado por Padre... ¿Cómo han podido ganarnos de esta manera? Si al menos ella hubiera seguido aquí... quizá hubiéramos evitado todo esto... ella al fin y al cabo era la más sensata de todos... porque te fuiste... Jessie...

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta el estadio y toda la base de la Academia se están derrumbando, y no sé cómo, pero Mark ha conseguido arrastrarme hasta la Caravana Relámpago. Miro hacia atrás y veo a Padre en el suelo, mientras todo se derrumba a su alrededor.

-¡Padre!- digo y voy corriendo hasta donde está; Lina y Mark me siguen detrás- Padre... vamos hay que salir de aquí...-le digo.

-No... me voy a quedar aquí, para ver los últimos momentos de la Piedra Alius...- me contesta con la mirada baja.

-¡Pero que está diciendo! ¡No me diga que va a abandonar a todos aquellos que lo quieren como a un padre!- dice Mark enfadado, algo muy raro en él.

-Por favor Padre... venga con nosotros... hágalo por Jessie y Violeta...- le supliqué. No quería perder otra vez a alguien que me importaba.

-Gracias por hacerme entender, y también por perdonarme por lo que os he hecho...- me dijo Padre con lágrimas en los ojos. Enseguida entramos todos en la caravana y salimos como una bala hacia el exterior; un poco más y no conseguimos salir de allí. Cuando nos bajamos todos, resulta que también están los chicos de los demás equipos. Enseguida Jordan, Claude y Bryce se acercan a mí.

-Xavier, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Jordan nada más llegar a mi lado.

-Si tranquilos- les contesté con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal, nos teníais preocupados- me dijo Claude sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza.

-¿Cómo está Padre?- me pregunta Bryce con su tono frío de siempre.

-No os preocupéis... está allí con los demás- les digo _*_ _por favor que dejen el interrogatorio *_. Vamos hasta donde está Loretta **(N/A: es decir Bellatrix) **y veo que el detective... Smith según averigüé en unos archivos, se estaba llevando Padre, pero lo que más me sorprende es que junto al detective hay dos chicas que me resultan demasiado familiares. La primera es de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta, tiene un flequillo a la izquierda con mechas añiles. Su piel es blanca, y parece fría y frágil como el cristal, tiene el cuerpo muy desarrollado y reconocería esos ojos de un hermoso color añil en cualquier parte, ya que desde la primera que los vi me enloquecieron. Viste un polo de manga larga añil, unos pantalones negros, unas botas ajustadas hasta las rodillas añiles y una chaqueta negra.

La segunda tiene el cabello de color rubio con las puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas, es liso y está cortado en capas .Tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho, posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su rostro de color azul. Su piel es pálida, suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos sufren de heterocromia, el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino que da la impresión de que está llorando. Su rostro es de finas facciones tiene cejas finas, sus labios son finos y de un rojo natural, su nariz es pequeña y respingona. Es delgada y con curvas, tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado aun que es bastante baja de estatura. Viste con unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta de tirantes de igual color, unas botas negras, unos guantes sin dedos y su pelo lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta.

**~Fin POV Xavier~**

**Narración normal**

-No me lo creo- exclamó Xavier.

-Pero si son...- dijo ahora Jordan.

-Jessie y Violeta... –dijeron Claude y Bryce al mismo tiempo. De repente se hizo el silencio; por parte de los del Raimon porque no entendían nada y por parte de los de la Alius por que no eran capaces de creer que era verdad lo que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Chicas... quiero que habléis con ellos y les expliquéis, yo me llevare a los demás y a el señor Schiller- dijo el detective Smith y se marcho con todos menos Xavier, Jordan, Claude y Bryce. Los del Raimon también se fueron, dejando a los 6 jóvenes solos.

-Chicas, estáis vivas... ¿Pero porqué fingisteis vuestra muerte? No lo entiendo... –a Jordan se le veía desanimado, algo raro en él.

-Chicos... pase lo que pase esto no es culpa de Violeta, ¿de acuerdo? Todo ha sido culpa mía- dijo Jessie muy seria.

-Está bien Jess... pero, vámonos a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo Xavier, y todos se fueron a una pequeña cabaña que tenían de cuando eran niños e iban de excursión a el monte Fuji. Esta estaba llena de polvo, se notaba a distancia que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo. Los 6 se sentaron en unas viejas sillas de madera que había alrededor de una mesa junto a la ventana desde donde se podía apreciar una bonita vista. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, ya que nadie sabía que decir, por lo que solo se miraban, hasta que Bryce decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado a esto? Es decir... el porqué fingisteis vuestra propia muerte... –las chicas se pusieron un poco tensas, ya que no sabían cómo explicárselo de forma que lo entendieran.

-Bueno, empecemos conmigo- enunció Violeta, a lo que Jessie la miró preocupada.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó la mencionada.

-Si...-

_**Flashback **_**(POV Violeta)**

_Todo empezó el día que me llegó una carta desde Italia, en la que se contaba que según una fuente de información muy fiable, el accidente en el que murieron mis padres ocurrió a propósito. De casualidad * yo diría que demasiada * al día siguiente Lina me dijo que una amiga de mi madre me había encontrado y que me iría a Italia con ella. El día de mi partida me despedí de todos los chicos del orfanato y partí hacia Italia, pero cuando llegué lo que en realidad me esperaba eran unos tipos que me querían matar, es decir, una trampa. Estuvieron un tiempo persiguiéndome, pero gracias a que Jessie me encontró junto con el detective Smith, lograron salvarme, pero fingiendo mi muerte para poder investigar libremente... y mientras lo hacía me entrenaba junto a Jess para poder ser más fuerte._

_**Fin Flashback **_**(Fin POV Violeta)**

Cuando Violeta terminó de narra su historia, los chicos estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión. Claro ¿quién tenía la suerte o desgracia de tener una amiga que es espía y que ha pasado por todo eso?

-Chicos... lo que me pasó a mi nos es nada comparado con lo que... –Violeta se vio interrumpida por la de orbes añiles.

-Violeta... tranquila, ya se lo digo yo... –dijo Jessie, que sigue con su expresión seria.

_**Flashback **_**(POV Jessie)**

_Bueno... haber. Cuando ya tenía 10 años, sin querer oí a Astram hablar con su 'consejero' Wiles de un proyecto llamado Alius, en el cuál se nos mencionaba a nosotros, pero sobre todo a Xavier y a mí. Claro que, por aquel entonces no sabía de qué trataba, hasta que cuando cumplí los 12, paseando un día después de acabar la jornada escolar, me encontré con el señor Smith * solo yo le digo así * y me preguntó si quería saber lo que le pasó a mis padres. También me dijo que había personas que me buscaban porque querían experimentar conmigo, pero que él me protegería y me cuidaría. Entonces dejé el orfanato Don Sol y el señor Smith y yo viajamos a Inglaterra, y allí me entrené 2 años como espía y también se difundió la noticia de 'mi muerte', para que esas personas X me dejaran de buscar. A partir de los 14 estuvimos viajando por el mundo, según la información que conseguíamos. En uno de esos viajes nos encontramos con Violeta en Italia, y allí descubrimos que el plan Alius ya se estaba desarrollando aquí en Japón, por lo que los tres vinimos hasta aquí... y ahí entendí todo lo que se tramaba..._

_**Fin Flashback **_**(Fin POV Jessie)**

-Y bueno, aquí estamos ahora – finalizó Jessie con una sonrisa triste.

-Jessie... ¿tú sabías todo lo que hemos estado haciendo?- preguntó Jordan un poco impactado por las historias de ambas chicas.

-Si, y yo también- respondió Violeta por Jessie.

-Chicas... de verdad que estamos arrepentidos por todo lo que hemos hecho, y no esperamos que queráis que todo sea como antes- dijo muy apenado Xavier.

-Tranquilo Xavier, todos estamos en esto, no solo tú- le intentó animar Claude. De repente Jessie se levantó apretando los puños y con la mirada baja.

-Todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa... –dijo la oji añil frustrada.

-No Jessie esto n- intentó decir Violeta.

-¡Si hubiera llegado antes esto no hubiera sucedido!- gritó Jessie con lágrimas en los ojos. En un instante salió de la cabaña corriendo, pero Xavier salió tras ella...

_Continuará..._

_···_

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y si alguien quiere participar que me lo diga ^^ y hablamos :3.**

**Bye byeeeeee~**


End file.
